Konoha, el misterio de la estralla
by vikitita
Summary: esta es la historia de un joven sasuke que esta enamorado de karin una muchacha bastante arrogante que decea tener a la estralla que callo al otro lado de suna yaoi parejas: sasunaru, itamina entre otras esta historia esta en amor yaoi con el mismo nombre y con otro nombre de autor vivoporelyoai pero soy yo espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

En una tierra llamada Suna que estaba poblada por seres comunes y corrientes, pero ese pueblo era dividida por una muralla de 2 metros de alto y se extendía por toda la frontera de ese lugar donde aparte de la muralla estaba un guardián para evitar que una persona pasara, ya que tenía una abertura hecha por la guerra de Suna y el pueblo del té.

SUNA

Itachi Uchiha, pelinegro, con unos ojos color negros como la noche con unas ojeras notables que en vez de hacerlo ver feo era exactamente lo contrario se veía muy bien , con una estatura promedio de 1.85 cm, hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha unas personas de clase media, comerciantes de Suna.

Ellos no tenían mucho dinero ya que, la señora Mikoto estaba muy enferma, y un día la señora murió dejando a su esposo e hijos solos, algo que no aguanto Fugaku y lamentablemente a los 40 días de muerta su esposa el también murió dejando a un Itachi de 19 años solo.

Al cumplir 22 años Itachi decidido a comprobar todo lo que decían las personas, fue a la muralla sigilosamente tratando de impedir que el famoso guardián de 71 años considerado un rayo para pelear no lo viera y misteriosamente el hombre quedo profundamente dormido, logrando que pudiera pasar sin ningún rasguño, cosa que lo alegro mucho.

KONOHA

Estando en el centro de Konoha Itachi vio innumerables cosas como ojos de trol, ranas, piel de serpiente entre un montón mas, dando miedo a cualquiera que lo vea, pero como todo un Uchiha no se rendiría anqué estuviera a punto de sacar sus tripas.

Dando vueltas por ahí pudo ver a un hermoso rubio de ojos azules y un cuerpo de todo un dios griego algo muy hermoso para cualquiera que lo pudiera ver.

El chico se llamaba Minato tenía 17 años de edad, pero lamentablemente era el esclavo de una fea bruja llamada Sakura, que no le importaba si comía o no solo que le diera dinero, no importaba como solo que no se rebajara a prostituirse ya que lo quería limpio y puro para venderlo como uno de los objetos más valiosos, cosa mejor que prostituirse.

Pero, él al verlo se quedo prendado de ese hermoso y fuerte pelinegro que haría lo que fuera para poder conquistarlo, enamorarlo y poder salir de su esclavitud, ya que el ya estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Y para Itachi era exactamente lo mismo estaba embobado observando lo hermoso y perfecto para él, y haría lo que fuera para poder estar con el anqué eso significara dejar todo lo que una vez amo en las tierras de Suna.

Pero nadie sabe lo que podía pasar, de tan solo pensar en poder amar a esa persona que te puede hacer perder la cordura y también dártela con tan solo una mirada.

Pidan un deseo a los dioses, estrellas o al mismísimo rey de Konoha, ya que esta historia entre Minato e Itachi esta empezando y puede traer buenas y malas casas pero sobre todo buenas con la llegada de un nuevo ser dentro de alguien.


	2. esta es la historia de

(Narrado por Minato)

Esta es mi historia, de como yo, un príncipe termino siendo el esclavo de una bruja, la que a hechizado no solo a mi padre o mis hermanos sino a todo el pueblo de Konoha, borrando es si los recuerdos de mi, el príncipe Minato por otro que no era yo, que desgraciadamente murió a manos de unos ogros en busca de comida, solo pienso que debió sufrir mucho ser comido vivo, pero esa es otra historia.

Se preguntaran que ¿si soy un príncipe por que nadie pudo protegerme de la vieja bruja de Sakura? pues la respuesta es demasiado fácil ella utilizo un embrujo para que yo, me tele transportara a un lugar diferente a donde vivía, y era un carruaje amarillo, viejo por cierto, con muchas cosas como las pociones y "x" cosas que anqué llevo 7 años con ella no logro saber que es.

Si ella me trajo aquí desde mis 10 años y ella me quería por un único motivo, yo soy un doncel y hoy en día, los donceles ya no existen o están escondidos, por miedo a ser atrapados por algún comerciante, bruja(o) y personas a las cuales las quisieran para ser sus esclavos sexuales o maquinas de hacer bebes, algo demasiado cruel en mi forma de pencar ya que no puedes criar a tus hijo, si no que ellos lo venden a parejas que no pueden tener hijos o a las esposas de los "amos".

Pero mi padre no lo sabía, no sabía nada de esa trata clandestina de donceles y pues, el cometió un error fatal, a mis 9 años dijo a todo el reino que yo ya tenía prometido y que me casaria a la edad de 17 años para poderle dar nietos, eso fue el detonante para que mucho ya me quisieran, y sucedió lo que sucedió, Sakura me atrapo y a mis 17 años estoy a 8 mese de ser vendido a cualquier persona, a la que le puedan dar mucho dinero por mí.

Pero ahora al tenerlo enfrente mío y ver que al parecer se interesa en mí, no desaprovechare esta oportunidad, lo conquistare, lo enamorare y el será el pase para que no me vendan y no me importa, ya que yo ya estoy enamoro de él desde que lo vi, por que cuando yo le diga todo, tal vez me entienda y podamos ser felices y él me ayudara a salir de aquí, y si llegara a tener un hijo de él, no me importaría al contrario eso será mejor una evidencia de que lo amo y no me ella no me podrá vender y podre irme con él y mi hijo lejos de ella.

─ ¿Deseas algo? ─ parece que lo desconcentre, pero necesito establecer comunicación con él, ya que él será como mi pase de salida.

─ Si, saber, ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ eso fue verdaderamente desconcertante, pero eso me da a entender que él también se entereza en mi y, eso de cualquier modo me encanta, ya que eso me da esperanzas, y no solo por mí, sino por esa grave voz que es tan ¿Cómo se dice? Ya excitante si eso, excitante.

─ Me llamo Minato, mucho gusto en conocerte, disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ dije de lo más normal, según yo pero por su mirada y esa pequeña sonrisa, y que me ardía un poquito la cara, supuse que me sonroje.

─ Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, mucho gusto en conocerte Minato….

* * *

Y sin ni siquiera saberlo ellos ya estaban unidos, por un hilo rojo del destino, que a veces no se sabe que tan largo puede ser, y cuanto tiempo puede durar, pero una cosa es segura ellos no se separarían nunca ya que ese hilo estaba muy bien tejida.


End file.
